


Agent Not Afloat

by Fairhaven74



Series: No longer Afloat [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Competent Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Not for Ziva Fans, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS, Tony-centric, Work In Progress, spoilers for seasons 1-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 16,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's six months after Tony came back from being an Agent Afloat and he is acting differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this is my first attempt and writing Fan Fiction and my first attempt at writing in a very, very, very long time (at least anything creative). All I ask is that any comments be constructive and polite. I understand that not everyone will like it, but please if you don't like just tell me what went wrong (i.e. style/content). I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If anyone finds mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. I'm not total sure as to where this story is going to end, so the tags and pairings may change as I go. I also marked it mature only because I might add things later on. Thanks in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated for errors in several chapters.

It had been almost six months since Tony had returned from his stint as an Agent Afloat and he was different. Gibbs was troubled by it, because if Tony had been one of the best agents he ever worked with before he was now the best agent he had every worked with. Tony never missed a beat, always finding the missing link in a really tough case. He still let Ziva and McGee find leads, but if the team was stumped he would step up and find that missing link in the case and run with it. Just like the case they were working right now.

  
Tony was already at his desk when Gibbs got in to work.

  
“Hey, boss. I got a lead on the case. I was just double checking on it before everyone got in.”

  
Gibbs just raised his eye brows and waited for Tony to start talking again.

  
“Well, I’m pretty sure that the boyfriend did it. Our suspects name is Thomas Patterson. He had motive, opportunity, and I found his phone number in a disposable phone that was in the lieutenant’s car.”

  
Gibbs blinked in confusion at Tony’s statement, but before he could ask his next question, Ziva and McGee arrived and he asked Tony to continue to explain his theory to the others. When Tony was done it was McGee that asked what Gibbs and Ziva were thinking.

  
“So the lieutenant found his wife’s extra phone and started looking for her boyfriend. The boyfriend found out and decided that he would what, take out the competition?”

  
“No, the boyfriend doesn’t belong to the wife. The lieutenant was seeing this guy on the side and I think that when our good lieutenant decided to break it off he got pissed and went after our vic,” Tony replied calmly and patiently.

  
“Um…Tony how did you come to that conclusion,” McGee asked while Gibbs and Ziva just looked puzzled?

  
Tony tried to stay calm, he know even if no one else knew that this was his last case. He took a deep breath before he began to explain his theory to the team.

  
“Okay, I ran the location on where he called the lieutenant from, all the calls originated from either his apartment or a gay bar that he frequented. I went to the bar and questioned the manager and bartender just to make sure that Patterson didn’t work there. They both confirmed that both Patterson and the Lieutenant were both at the bar on numerous occasions. When I showed them a picture of the Lieutenant’s wife, but neither had ever seen her. I have Patterson’s address and work schedule and I called legal for a search warrant for both his car and apartment. I’m just waiting for them to get back to me.”

  
When Tony looked up from his notes he saw Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee all blinking at him. He knew that Director Vance had walked up behind him during his explanation, so he was not surprised when he spoke.

  
“DiNozzo…I’m impressed. When did you find time to work this theory?”

  
“Oh, hey Director Vance,” Tony pretended to be surprised by him “I worked on it yesterday and I went to the bar last night.” Before Tony could say anything else his phone rang.

  
“Got the warrant, Boss” Tony said after he hung up.

  
“Let’s go pick him up. DiNozzo you’re with me,” Gibbs snapped.

  
“On your six, boss” replied as he grabbed his gear and headed to the elevator.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have made the statement before that I don't own NCIS or the characters and I am only doing this for fun and stress relief. Comments welcome.

Seventy-two hours later Tony was finishing up his final report on their latest case. He knew that come Monday he would no longer work for NCIS or be in law enforcement. Tony really didn’t like the way he was leaving, but he knew in his heart that if he told anyone about his quitting they would try to talk him out of it and he needed to get out. So many things had changed for him since he came back from agent afloat. Maybe he was selfish, but he did not want to share his life with the team. They all liked his father and really how good of investigators could they be if they liked the ultimate conman.

Tony planed on coming back in to work on Saturday afternoon and collecting his things. He would leave his resignation letter on both Director Vance and Gibbs’ desks. He also planned on leaving letters for each member of the team in hopes that they would not try to find him. _Yeah, right_ he thought to himself. Well, that was alright he already had a plan for his departure. Tony had spent the last six months working it all out.

The thing was no one knew the real Tony DiNozzo, they only thought they did. Tony really did not need to work, he just had until recently enjoyed it. Yes, everyone knew that Tony had inherited a small trust fund from his mother, but they didn’t know that he had also inherited a much larger on from his maternal great-grandmother. He never talked about her, because he only remember a very old woman who seemed to hate everyone but him. He did not even know about the trust fund until he was twenty-five when he was contacted by a lawyer with the paper work. Apparently great-grandmother Paddington had her own money that was not attached to the Paddington family. When she died he was left with a trust fund of just under 700 million dollars with the stipulation that it would remain in the control of the law firm that drew up the trust, but only Tony could access the money and his father was to not know that it even existed.

By the time that Tony had turned twenty-five he was a very wealthy man and could have never worked again, but that did not suit him. So Tony let the money sit and collect interest and he lived off of what he earned as a cop. He did not touch any of the money until he decided to buy the apartment building he was living in. It was in bad shape and many of the tenants were elderly and had lived there for a long time. The previous owner was wanting to sell to a high-end developer that would leave Tony’s elderly neighbors without places to live. This did not sit well with Tony, so he had contacted his lawyers and had them purchase the building under a shell corporation. He then made sure that the rents were affordable for all his neighbors and even spent money to fix up the building and make it nicer for everyone.

What really changed Tony’s life was when he met his new love interest, Matthew Gist. They met when Tony volunteered at the local youth center to teach/coach basketball. Matt worked there and a counselor and he hit on Tony his first day there. Of course, Tony turned him down the first time because he just did not really date men. He hooked up with them in bars, but never dated. Matt was persistent and after a month Tony finally gave in and committed to a date. Tony hadn’t looked back. He fell hard and fast for Matt and for the first time in his life he was willing to give up his career choice for something he wanted more. Matt hadn’t asked Tony to quit, but Tony knew that there was a chance he might not come home one day and he loved Matt too much to do that to him.

So here Tony was on Saturday afternoon leaving his letter on desks and picking up this things. He would be getting in his car soon and driving to his new home and life with Matt.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and support! All mistakes are mine. If you find any please let me know.

  It was early Monday morning when Vance entered his office. He was busy sorting his email when one caught his attention. It was from DiNozzo, but he never sent him emails at least not from his account. He was almost surprised that DiNozzo knew how to use email as both Gibbs and DiNozzo never really took to technology. As Vance scanned the email he realized that it was an apology letter:

 

**Director Vance I wish to apologize for the position that I am leaving you in, but unfortunately it is unavoidable. Shortly you should be receiving my termination paper work. I am leaving NCIS for personal reasons that have nothing to do with you reassigning me.  I have left letters for the team, Abby and Dr. Mallard. I hope that these will alleviate any potential problems with them. Thank you for the opportunity to serve.**

**Sincerely,**

**Anthony DiNozzo**

 

  Vance was so stunned that he did not realize he had bit through his tooth pick. He jumped a little when he heard a knock on his door and his secretary entered caring a rather large envelope. He knew that it would be DiNozzo’s paper work. Instead of tackling that he decided he better get ahead of the game and intercept Gibbs and team before they had a chance to read the letters. To that end he had his secretary inform Gibbs that his team was requested in the director’s office as soon as they arrived. He also extended ‘invitations’ to Dr. Mallard, Ms. Sciuto and Mr. Palmer. He also made sure that security collected all the letters and brought them to his office. He really did not want to deal with the uproar he was sure was going to happen once the letters were read. Better to have this happen in private.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer. Thanks for the interest. All mistakes are mine. If you find any please let me know.

Gibbs was pissed. He had been trying to contact DiNozzo all morning. They had had an early call out to crime scene, but no one could get ahold of DiNozzo. DiNozzo better be at his desk and have a really damn good reason for not responding to the phone calls.

“McGee,” Gibbs barked.

“Y…Yes boss?”

“Have you found DiNozzo?”

“No, but um…the director wants to see all of us right now.”

Gibbs huffed, great now what did Leon want. It couldn’t be about the case as it was a really minor one and the suspect was still at the scene when they got there.

“Well, come on let’s not keep him waiting,” Gibbs practically snarled.

McGee shot a quick glance at Ziva before following their boss up to the director’s office.

McGee was worried about Tony. This was just not like him, even when he was joking around he was always reachable or at least responded to text messages Tim sent, but not today. No response at all from Tony. McGee became really worried when he they entered the director’s office and found Ducky, Abby and Jimmy all waiting for them.

“What’s going on Leon,” Gibbs demanded.

Vance sighed, he knew this was not going to go well, “Everyone please take a seat. This could take a while.”

Abby was vibrating in her seat when she asked, “Is this about Tony? Is he okay?”

Leon sighed again he really did not want to deal with this, but it was his job and this team was like family.

“Ms. Sciuto, please…I really don’t know an easy way to say this,” Leon held his hand up to stop anyone from talking before he could continue. “This morning I received an email from Agent DiNozzo informing me that he was quitting effective immediately. Before you say anything else I do not know any more than anyone else here. He did leave each of you a letter, I do not know what any of them say, but I thought it would be a good idea to have you read them here instead of in public.”

Leon handed out the letters address to each person, he did not mention that they had all been found on their desks. When he was done he noticed that everyone was looking apprehensive about opening them, but Palmer.

“Mr. Palmer, were you aware that Agent DiNozzo was planning on leaving?”

Jimmy was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “Yes he had mentioned it to me about a month ago. I’m sorry for not saying anything, but Tony asked me to keep quiet about it as he knew if anyone found out they might try to convince him not too. He had a good and very personal reason for leaving and please do not try to get it out of me. I won’t betray him.”

After Jimmy’s impassioned speech everyone quietly looked to the letters in their hands. Each trying to decide if reading their letter now or latter would be better. Gibbs was the first to leave with his letter unopened, the rest followed. It was clear to Vance that they all wanted to read the letters in private and later, right now they all had work to do.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. Honestly, the next few chapters will be. I just can't see putting all the letters in one chapter.

It was late when Abby finally made it home from work. She was exhausted, angry, hurt and confused by Tony’s departure. She still had not read her letter that Tony left her. With a heavy heart she figured she might as well read the letter. As she slit the envelope open she had to laugh as the bat and skull confetti Tony placed in the envelope flittered to the floor. She removed the letter and began to read:

**Dear Abby,**

**I’m sorry for leaving like this, but I know that if I didn’t you would try and talk me out of it and I probably would have listened. I wanted you to know that my leaving has nothing to do with you or anyone on the team or at NCIS. I may not be ready to tell you everything or why I left, but know this you will always be in my heart.**

**Please don’t try to find me yet, I’m not ready for that. I’ll contact you when I’m ready to see and talk to you again. Right now I need to focus on getting my life in order and start fresh. This is a big move for me Abbs, please respect my wishes.**

**Love Always,**

**Tony**

Abby closed her eyes as tears slowly slid down her face. She would respect Tony’s wishes for now, but he better not take too long to make contact or she would find him. With that she turned and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you might see a pattern here of Tony not really being angry with anyone about his treatment over the years at NCIS, that is because at this point for Tony he really just doesn't see it yet. As he gets farther away from the situation he will. I do have plans to have everyone get to see a different Tony later on in the story.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't hate Ziva. I just think that see could be really thoughtless especially to Tony. All mistakes are mine. If you see any please let me know. Thanks for the support.

Ziva entered her apartment with the letter Tony left her in her hand. She had not had the time or desire to read it yet, but she figured she might as well get it over with. She was surprised when she opened the letter and the top page was a sketch Tony had done with a ninja on it that looked remarkably like Ziva. She set the paper down and proceeded to read the letter:

**Dear Ziva,**

**Watch Gibbs and McGee’s backs for me. Hope you like the picture. Maybe I’ll see you around.**

**Tony**

Ziva turned the paper over looking for the joke or a P.S., but there was nothing. Needless to say she was a bit hurt that that was all she got out of him.

She turned when she felt her boyfriend Michael wrap his arms around her and figured she could contemplate Tony later.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGee's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again. All mistakes are mine.

McGee had been dying to read his letter from Tony all day, but he had not had the time yet. He had just barely closed his front door when he was opening the letter and reading it. He laughed when the first page was a sketch that Tony had done of an elf with ‘Elf Lord’ written on the bottom of the page.

**Dear McGee,**

**I know that you will be alright without me around, you have grown a great deal since Norfolk. Watch Gibbs and Ziva’s backs for me. I’m sorry for leaving like this but it is for the best, for me that is. I have a life I want to live and I can’t do that at NCIS. Please make sure Abby doesn’t rope you into any of her crazy schemes or help her try to find me. I’ll contact you when I’m ready to talk again.**

**I’ll miss you my little probie.**

**Tony**

**P.S. Don’t let Ziva walk all over you. You are the senior agent. Also, do not let Gibbs push you around. Push back when you need to and make sure he doesn’t go off the reservation again.**

McGee had always hated being called probie, but now he thought he might just miss it a little. He looked at he looked at the sketch Tony had done and thought he might just frame it and hang it up. With that thought he headed off to bed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducky contemplates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feed back is welcome.

**Dear Ducky,**

**I wish that I could have said good-bye in person, but I know you and you would have wanted to talk me out of it. I just wanted you to know that I always enjoyed your stories, I will always treasure our time together. You were like an uncle or maybe even a grandfather figure to me, never really had that growing up so I just wanted to say thank you.**

**Please keep an eye on the team and Abby. Make sure they all stay on the reservation and don’t take and side trips.**

**Always,**

**Tony**

Ducky sat rereading the letter that Anthony left him, trying to see where he went wrong with that young man. What did he do to make Tony not trust him enough to come see him before making this decision? He would have to make sure he did better with Mr. Palmer or he might lose another member of his little family. After Gerald and Kate he did not think he could take may more losses. He folded the letter back up and place it away for safe keeping. He would frame the sketch Anthony had drawn for him of a duck in medical scrubs and hope that one day Anthony would be ready to talk again.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

**Hey Boss,**

**Sorry for the abrupt departure, but I needed to get out now before I became bitter and angry. I wanted to thank you for the faith you had in me when you hired me from Baltimore. There is so much I wish to say to you. You have been a mentor and a friend to me. Some day when I’m ready I’ll come back and we can sit in your basement and have a drink, until then take care of yourself. Watch out for the team, Ducky and Abby. Do not go off the reservation again Tim and Ziva don’t know how to pull you back like I did.**

**Do me a favor Gibbs, live your life don’t try to replace what you once had it never works. Find something new, do something different that is what I’m doing.**

**Your Faithful Saint Bernard,**

**Tony**

**P.S. If you ever really need me tell Jimmy.**

 

Gibbs took another sip of his bourbon and wiped his face. _Tony what did I do? I think I just wasted good, and you are good._ He looked again at the sketch Tony left him, well it was more of like blue prints to a boat. The boat was too big to build in his basement, he had no idea why Tony left if for him or that Tony had that type of talent. It looked professional, but he could see Tony’s hand in it.

Gibbs wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. The next chapters we will see Tony again and meet Matt (finally).

Jimmy laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his face. _I’m going to miss you Tony_. He smoothed out the paper Tony had left for him, tomorrow he would get a frame and hang it up. It was the perfect sketch for Jimmy a gremlin in scrubs skulking around and autopsy room. Everyone thought that Jimmy hated his nickname that Tony gave him, but he knew that Tony gave it to him because he wanted Jimmy to feel a part of the group.

Jimmy was going to miss seeing Tony all the time, but at least he knew he was safe and he could call him to talk anytime he needed. That was more than the others had.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say thanks for all the comments and Kudos. Second I'm not sure about this chapter, but well here it is anyway. All mistakes are mine. If you find mistakes please let me know. Also, if anyone can think of a better title please let me know. Not sure if I like this title anymore for this story, because it took a totally different turn from where I had originally planned.

Tony’s car approached the drive to the house that he had purchased to start his life with Matt. He could not believe the weight that had lifted from his chest when he pulled away from D.C. He could not wait to start on his new life, he had plans so he would not get bored and want to return to the life of a cop.

“Hey, Matt I’m here,” Tony called out as he entered the front door. Tony could not believe the deal he got on this house. It was perfect for him and Matt. It had a music room that Tony’s piano fit perfect in, a movie theater, an indoor swimming pool that was heated, stables for horses, and the best part was the kitchen. Tony could not wait to start cooking in it. He and Matt had decided on the house hold chores before they even moved in. Matt would stay out of the kitchen and Tony would stay out of the stables. The stables were Matt’s domain Tony really had no desire to ride a horse again and Matt couldn’t boil water to save his life.

Matt came our down the stairs bring Tony out of his musings “Hey, babe. You made good time.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t wait to get here,” Tony said as he pulled Matt into a kiss. The kiss went on for a bit until they had to pull away to breath.

“God, I missed you,” Tony said as he rested his forehead on Matt’s.

“Um…Tony we’ve only been apart for like seven day,” Matt laughed at him.

“Yeah…yeah you know that is like a life time for me.”

“So…now that you are here are you planning on letting me know what you plan on doing with the rest of your life?”

Tony was quiet while to pulled Matt up the stairs and toward their bedroom. He pulled him into his arms as he began to kiss him again. In between kisses he responded, “Well…I was…thinking…that I…might…become your…rich….sugar daddy…” Matt pulled away from Tony and narrowed his eyes at him.

Tony knew he was in trouble. Matt did not like it when Tony joked like that, because he did not want Tony’s money. In fact, he had refused to allow Tony to put his name on the house unless he could contribute in some way.

“Okay, I’m kidding. I think for right now I’m going to take some time for myself and do the things I enjoy that I haven’t had time to do. I think I’ll cook and bake some and I might even try my hand at writing music again.”

“Don’t kid like that Tony, it’s not funny. You know I’m not with you for your money. You could have stayed at NCIS and I would still been with you. I love you, you know that right?”

“I know that sweetheart,” Tony whispered into Matt’s ear as he pulled him into a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems out of place please be aware that this is I think Tony starting to process all the crap he was put through. I have always thought of Tony as the type of person that will just keep moving on with his life and not really take the time to dwell on the bad things. This is not to say they don't affect him, he just doesn't want to let it get him down. I think we will see more of this as the story continues, but Tony still needs more time. Again all mistakes are mine. If you find any please let me know. I appreciate all the support for this story. I hope you enjoy it.

It had been a month since Tony had left NCIS and he thought he would go insane if he did not find something else to do besides cook and work on his music. He loved doing both, but it was making him think too much and he just was not ready to confront some of his personal demons. Matt had taken a job at what Tony liked to call ‘the camp for wayward kids.’ In reality it was a facility that catered to pre-teens and teens who either had been in trouble with the law, drugs, and alcohol or were just uncontrollable. Tony had been considering volunteering at the camp a few days a week. He was starting to think that maybe he could help some of the kids out and get them on the right track before they ended up in prison or worse, dead.

The thing was Tony knew that if he had made different choices in his life he could have been one of those kids. Tony could admit to himself that his father had been useful for something in his life; he had taught Tony that no one was going to had you anything, you had to work for it. That is what Tony had done, he had worked hard in school and even though everyone at NCIS thought he had gotten a free ride in college because of sports and they wanted to dismiss his degree in Phys. Ed. he had worked his ass off to keep his grades up so that he could continue to play.

Tony may have wanted to be a pro ball player, but he knew that it was a career choice with a potentially short life. So when Tony’s leg injury ended his career before it happened he decided law enforcement was a worth and good choice for him, but he knew that if he wanted to go farther he would need more educations. What may did not know was that Tony had gone on to get a double Master in Criminology and Psychology.

Tony was not stupid, but he understood working as a team, so when Gibbs brought Kate on to their team he accepted it. He really did love Kate as a sister, she just was not the best judge of character. Kate led with her heart and not her brain. In reality she was a really bad profiler, but Tony knew they needed a third team mate and Gibbs had taken to Kate. Tony honestly thought he could have helped Kate get better at being an investigator and profiler if she had not been killed.

Of course there had been McGee. McGee was smart with little confidence. McGee’s problems developed when he mistook ego for confidence. McGee’s books did not help with that situation and as much as Tony really wanted McGee to succeed he knew that for him to do that he needed to face reality. McGee was not a natural investigator, but he was capable of learning how to investigate.

Tony took a deep breath and stopped himself from any further thoughts on his former team mates. He knew he needed to find a new focus or he would end up reliving all the bad memories and not remember the good times. With that in mind he made a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll post again. It is back to real life tomorrow. I would like to continue to post daily, but that may be unrealistic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you find any. Comments always welcome. I want to thank everyone for the interest in this story, it's quite surprising.

Matt was looking forward to tonight. It was date night with Tony. Tony had instituted it after he had left NCIS, because that had missed out on many dates over the five months they had dated before Tony quit. Tony was a romantic at heart, he always made something special for dinner, had candles lit all over the house, and usually a romantic movie to watch. The night always ended with them in bed wrapped around each other.

As Matt approached the house he used his garage door opener to open his bay of the garage, before he pulled his car in. Tony was a bit of a security nut Matt thought, but he went along with it. Tony told him he had made a few enemies over the years and he just wanted to be cautious. Matt realized that Tony did not fear for his own safety, but for Matt’s, this made Matt love him even more.

Matt reached over and opened the glove box to remove the present he had gotten Tony. He just hoped Tony liked it. He put it in his pocket as he got out of the car and headed into the house. He called out to Tony as he entered, “Hey, I’m home Tony. Is dinner ready?”

“Yeah, I’m just putting it on the table. Go wash up.”

Tony came up behind Matt as he was washing his hand. Matt was shorter than Tony so he could always place his chin on Matt’s shoulder from behind.

“How was work today,” Tony asked?

“Good, I think I finally made progress with Tommy. Let’s hope that it works, because he doesn’t have many more chances.”

For about a month now Tony had been volunteering at the camp with coaching. Matt had wanted him to start talking to the kids about what happens when you go to jail. He figured Tony was qualified with his background as a cop and a NCIS agent, but Tony had been reluctant.

“Well, I know that you wanted me to try talking to some of the kids. I decided that I had a better idea, but I’ll need you to get your boss to approve it and probably the parents too.”

“Really, tell me.”

Tony smiled at Matt, “Not tonight, sweetheart. I’ll email you my proposal tomorrow. Tonight I have plans for just us.”

Matt pouted, but relented besides every time Tony called him sweetheart Matt melted into a puddle of goo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the short chapter.

It had been four months since Tony left NCIS when he received a call from his one of his frat brothers, Dan. Dan had started a security company years ago, but now he was if trouble and wanted Tony to come work for him. Dan knew that Tony was no longer a federal agent, but he was hoping that Tony’s former high security clearance would help secure some government contract that he needed.

First, Tony wanted to know all the issues that Dan was dealing with before he would even consider taking on any role inside the company. Tony also insisted that he did not want to be an employee, but part owner. He was willing to invest in the company if it was sound and he could get a return on his investment. Tony’s last condition was he needed to talk to Matt before he could make a final decision on involvement with the company.

Tony figured he would call in some markers he had out and see what was going on with Dan’s company. Tony also did his own research into it and contacted his lawyers to help did anything he could get access to. What Tony found was that Dan had ran into some trouble regarding his handling of sensitive information. Dan had trusted the wrong people and failed to check on what they were doing. Needless to say, he got caught with his pants down and now needed someone to bail him out. Tony was not going to bail out stupidity, but he did see potential in the company and if he could fix the issues and figure a way to keep Dan for any management in the company he might do it. First he would need to talk to Matt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Tony knew he needed to speak to Matt about Dan’s request, but he had wanted to get all his ducks in a row before he did that. He knew that Matt would have legitimate questions and Tony wanted to answer them.

When Tony heard Matt come in he left his office and when to greet his boyfriend.

“Hey, how was work,” Tony asked as he took Matt’s jacket from him to hang up?

“Tiring, I’m thinking I need to find a different line of work. These kids just don’t seem to get that actions have consequences. Sorry babe…” Matt caught a look of guilt on Tony’s face “What have you done Tony?”

“Nothing…yet,” Tony replied.

“Yet? Okay, spill,” Matt demanded.

Tony sighed, but figured he might as well get it over with. Matt was like a dog with a bone. “Fine, you remember I told you about my frat brother Dan?”

Tony waited for Matt to nod before he continued, “He called a few weeks ago and had a business proposal that he wanted me to consider. I didn’t want to say anything to you until I had a clear idea of what was going on. I did some research and found that Dan trusted the wrong people and got caught with his pants down, so to speak. I want to buy him out and do a complete overhaul of the company, but I won’t if you don’t like the idea. You are more important than any business deal.”

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke, “Tony, you know I’m in love with you right?” He waited for Tony to nod before he continued, “You left NCIS because you wanted to spend time with me, but if you do this we may never see each other. I don’t want you to be unhappy, but I also want to be with you.”

Tony’s eyes widened as Matt spoke. He never realized that he did not explain his full reasons for leaving NCIS to him. “God, Matt…I left NCIS because I wanted to make sure I always came home to you. I knew that if I stayed I would probably end up dead or seriously injured. I…” Tony bit his lip, “Matt, marry me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure were this chapter came from, this was not were I was original going. I guess muses are funny, because mine turned left when I had intended to go right. I hope you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say thank you to everyone for the response to this little story. I'm having a pretty crappy week at work and your comments have help to relieve some stress. Second all mistakes are mine still. If you find any please let me know.

Matt was in shock and very confused by Tony’s non-sequitur.

“You really want to get married or is this just some way for you to deflect a difficult subject?”

Matt was surprised when Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. He was further shocked when Tony got down on one knee.

“Matt, I had planned on doing this after a romantic dinner and some dancing” Tony took a deep breath before he continued, “Will you marry me?”

Matt took a moment to think about the situation. He wanted to say yes, but at the same time he did not want to let Tony continue with his deflection of the issue at hand. However, he also did not want Tony to think he was rejecting him. Tony had had too many people in his life do that to him, including his own father. Matt took a deep breath before he spoke, “Yes, Tony.”

Before Matt knew it he was swept up in too a tight hug by Tony. He was whispering into Matt’s ear, “thank you, thank you, I love you Matt.”

Tony broke the embrace and started to tug Matt toward the stairs and their bedroom, Matt went willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter. I feel that it is rushed. Felt like it took me forever to write it, but it is so short.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just not sure about writing sex scenes, so I probably will fade to black a lot with this story. All mistakes are mine.

Tony woke the next morning with Matt wrapped up in his arms and he could not be happier. He knew that he and Matt needed to discuss Dan’s business deal, but he figured that could wait until after the honeymoon.

Tony planned to get Matt down the aisle as soon as possible. He was not taking the chance of losing Matt by waiting and dragging it out. Tony did not have any family to invite and the only person he even wanted to attend was Jimmy. He had already contacted Jimmy to see when he could make it; Jimmy had told him that he and Brenna could make it by the weekend. Tony had also contacted Matt’s mom and sister and they would be there by the weekend as well. Tony figured Matt would be upset at him for setting it all up without asking him, but Tony knew how to get Matt to forgive him.

Tony felt Matt start to wake up. Tony stifled a giggle at his boyfriends shoulder, Matt made the cutest snuffling noises when he was close to waking up.

“Morning, sweetheart” Tony whispered into Matt’s ear.

“Hey, so when did you plan on us getting married” Matt asked Tony?

“Well…I kind of planned for this weekend. If that is alright” Tony spoke hesitantly.

“You better have invited my mom and sister, because if you didn’t we will never hear the end of it.”

“Um…they will be here tomorrow. Jimmy and Brenna will be here on Friday night.”

Matt rolled over to face Tony and kissed him quickly. “Can’t wait,” Matt said.

“Okay…that went better than I thought. I figured you would be mad at me for not consulting you on anything” Tony said suspiciously.

“Oh, if figure I’ll that for the discussion we are going to have about Dan’s business deal” Matt replied.

Tony knew he was in trouble. He better get busy malting Matt into goo so that he just might forget about that discussion until after they were married.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. all mistakes are mine.

The rest of the week went by fast for Tony as he finished his plans for the wedding. Tony had planned on having Jimmy as his best man and Matt’s best friend from college was supposed to attend.  Tony was pretty sure that was Matt’s sisters doing.  Tony didn’t like the guy; the one time he met the guy he hung all over Matt. 

Since Tony and Matt’s house had large sun room in it, Tony figured it would work perfectly for the wedding. He had ordered candles with silver accents to decorate the room with.  They did not need any flowers as the room already housed several flowering plants that Matt had insisted they needed, Tony was not a plant guy he could barely keep his fish Kate alive.  The best part of the room was that if faced northwest so he had planned on having the ceremony as the sun was setting, but without the direct heat of the sun on them.

After the ceremony they would have a dinner that Tony would prepare himself. Tony really was a private person.  He did not want a bunch of strangers with them at some restaurant with semi decent food.  Tony wanted an intimate wedding and reception.  Tony figured since he and Matt were getting married that they could have the wedding any damn way they wanted.  Tony did feel a bit bad, because he seemed to be picking out everything.  Matt had not objected though so Tony figured he was getting everything right.

Tony could not wait, in twenty-four hours he and Matt would be married.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off I realized that I put Breena in the story a bit too soon for the show's time line. Opps...well I didn't like the whole Jimmy/Lee relationship anyway. Second again I want to thank everyone for their support it has been pretty surprising. Lastly, as I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine. If you find any let me know; I defiantly don't take offense.

When Tony opened the door he pulled Jimmy into a tight hug. After he released Jimmy, Tony hugged Breena and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m so glad you two could make it,” Tony said as he bounced on his toes. He had missed Jimmy. They talked often on the phone, but that was not the same.

“Did you really think I would miss this,” Jimmy asked?

“Well, not if you could help it. I didn’t know if you would catch a case and have to cancel.”

Jimmy smiled at Tony, “Nope, I told Dr. Mallard that I had plans and that I could not change them even if we caught a case.”

Tony’s eyes widened at that, “Wow, my autopsy gremlin grew a pair. You are a brave man for telling that to Ducky. So how is everything with you guys? Work and home life…tell.”

Jimmy and Breena looked around the bottom floor of the house as Tony led them in to the kitchen so that he could finish making the late dinner he had planned for the three of them.

Breena spoke first, “Where’s Matt?”

“Oh…uh he is staying at the hotel with his mom, sister, and best man. Tradition you know,” Tony murmured.

“Really…that seems very traditional for you Tony,” Jimmy replied.

“Actually, it was Martha, Matt’s sister’s idea. I told him that he didn’t need to, but Martha insisted. Honestly, I think she is trying to convince him to not marry me” Tony said dejectedly.

“Is that a possibility,” Breena asked surprised by this revelation?

“No, Martha just doesn’t like me much and thinks that I corrupted Matt. I don’t really get her. Of course, she is Matt’s sister so I’m going to be quiet and polite and just suck it up.”

“Corrupted Matt…” asked Jimmy?

“Yeah, she thinks Matt never dated guys before me. It’s actually the other way around. He dated his college best friend, Mitch.”

“The best man,” Breena asked?

“The same,” Tony replied before he continued “Enough of this pointless talk. What is happening with you two?”

“We’re good. Breena’s work has been great” Jimmy replied.

“Jimmy,” Tony said warningly.

“What do you want me to say Tony? That almost every day I have to listen to Abby threaten to start looking for you. Gibbs is worse, if that is possible. Vance looks like he has aged ten years. Ziva’s attitude has gotten down right insubordinate to everyone. And McGee started to stutter again. I'm thinking of looking for a new job” Jimmy said all in one breath.

“Damn, I hoped for them to get their acts together not get worse.”

“Tony, none of this is your fault. They are the ones that are behaving like children not you. And that is a direct quote from Jackie Vance,” Jimmy replied.

“You talk to Mrs. Vance” Tony asked?

“Yeah, um…she sort of heard that I knew what was going on and she was concerned about you. She is a really nice woman. She and I have lunch at least a few times a month now. No one, including her husband know about it.”

Tony was so surprised by this revelation that he had to blink and shake his head before he could continue the conversation. “I didn’t know that she even knew who I was.”

“Oh…Jackie is very concerned and takes interest in all the NCIS employees that the Director tells her about. Apparently, he spoke a great deal about you before you left. She is a smart woman and is very good and reading between her husband’s words. He may not have thought much of you as an agent, but Jackie is not so blinded by degrees and shiny things as she puts it. She sent some recipes she thought you might like to try. I told her that you like to cook and she wanted to trade. I shared some of the ones you gave Breena. She said they were a hit.”

“Wow, Jimmy…I don’t have a clue about what to say,” Tony replied, but before he continued his cell phone went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about adding Jackie Vance into the story so soon, because again I don't think Tony had met her yet. I always like the character and thought she put Vance in his place when every he needed it. If you think it is out of place let me know. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I think I need to make dinner and that just seemed like a great place to end the chapter. Evil aren't I...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Matt talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I love comments.

“DiNozzo,” Tony snapped into his phone.

“Hey, Tony its Dan.”

“Dan this is really not a good time, I have company this weekend. We can talk next week.”

“I know Tony, but something has come up and I need to know before Monday if you want to make a deal.”

Tony sighed, “Fine Dan I’ll call you Sunday with my answer.” Tony wished that he could slam the phone down unfortunately all he could do was jab the end button on the phone.

“Tony, is everything alright,” Jimmy asked?

“Yeah, just a frat brother that is trying to get me into his business. Matt and I still haven’t had a chance to talk about it. I’ll call him now and see if he can come home. Sorry about dinner, guys.”

“No problem Tony,” Breena and Jimmy replied as Tony left the room to call Matt.

Matt arrived home about twenty minutes later with a very happy grin on his face.

“Matt, is everything alright” Tony asked?

Matt gave Tony a big kiss before he replied, “Yes, you got me out of an awful night with my sister and Mitch. She kept trying to convince me that you were not right for me. Mitch kept trying to hit on me every time Martha’s back was turned. I’m so glad you called.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as Matt mentioned Mitch hitting on him. Tony really did not want that guy in their house tomorrow. “Did he hurt you in any way,” Tony asked?

Matt sighed, “Tony you know I can take care of myself. You taught me yourself, remember. All he did was make stupid innuendos and comments. I’m fine babe. So why did I need to come home?”

Tony would let the whole Mitch thing go for now, but if he caught him doing anything tomorrow he had no problems throwing the guy out of his house on his ass.

“Dan called he needs an answer before Monday.”

“Oh…do you really want to do this? What about our time if you do this we might not see each other much?”

“Matt, you are the most important thing in my life right now. I thought we could do this together. We work well together and you said yourself you should find another job.”

“Tony, I’m a psychiatrist not a business man or an investigator. What would I do for you?”

“Well, actually you could do a lot for a security company. I actually have a plan that I was going to email you after the honeymoon. Here look over it now and let me know. I’m going to finish dinner.”

Tony kissed Matt and returned to the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine,

After dinner Jimmy and Breena excused themselves to head up to bed, while Tony and Matt talked about the pros and cons of Tony buying Dan’s business. After several hours of discussions back and forth Matt and Tony decided that it would make a good choice for them. Tony decided to call Dan on Sunday before they left for their week in Hawaii on a private beach.

Tony was not going to let Matt return to the hotel with Mitch there so he started to kiss up Matt’s neck to distract him. After several minutes Matt drew Tony into a heated kiss leaving both breathless.

“Bed. Now” Tony demanded.

Matt just nodded his head.

By the time they made it up the stairs and into their bedroom they were practically naked and very hard. They fell on to the bed still kissing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

They next morning Tony woke to Matt cuddled to his chest. Tony was completely relaxed and content. He figured if this was how he could wake up every morning for the rest of his life he would be happy. Tony figured he should get up and start breakfast, but he was warm and comfortable.

Tony carefully extracted himself from Matt and the bed and headed into the bathroom to start his day. Tony couldn’t sleep in much anymore. He had gotten used to being up early and living on few hours of sleep more often than not.

After, Tony cleaned up and got dressed he headed down to the kitchen to find Breena and Jimmy already making breakfast.

“Hey, guys you didn’t need to do that. Did you sleep alright” Tony asked as he entered the kitchen?

“Yes we did and making breakfast is not a big deal Tony. We are happy to help” Jimmy answered.

“Thank you,” Tony said.

“Tony do you need any help getting everything ready for tonight” Breena asked?

“Sure if you don’t mind. Jimmy, maybe you can keep Matt busy so he stays out of our hair” Tony asked?

“Sure Tony, not a problem.”

A few minutes later Matt can down to the kitchen as Tony was setting the table. Tony gave him a quick kiss.

“Morning sweetheart,” Tony greeted Matt.

The four friend sat down to have a companionable meal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Tony was coming down the stairs when he heard an argument in the den. He stopped and listened when he heard Matt’s voice.

“I already told you that I’m not interested. I wasn’t then and I’m not now.”

“Oh come on Matt I know that you like me. I still don’t know why you are with this…guy,” Mitch replied.

“For the last time Mitch, I love Tony. Now let me pass. I have a wedding to get to.”

The next thing Tony heard was Matt saying, “Mitch let go.”

Tony didn’t wait to hear anymore. He entered the room and had Mitch pinned against the wall so quick Mitch’s head was spinning.

Tony spoke in a low deadly tone, “You will leave our house and if I ever catch you anywhere near Matt again, and well you don’t want to know what I will do to you. Get out of our house. Now.”

Tony get Mitch’s arms behind him as Tony propelled him from the den to the front door. Tony was surprised to see Jimmy holding the door open for him. Tony pushed Mitch out the front door and slammed it shut. Tony took some deep breaths before he turned around to find Matt staring at him. Tony flinched, he figured that he might just be in trouble with Matt right now. Before Tony could say anything, Matt was in his personal space giving him a toe-curling kiss. Tony started to return the kiss figuring this was a much better response, then being yelled at.

When the kiss ended, Tony pulled Matt into a tight hug.

“Let’s get married,” Tony said.

“Yeah” Matt replied.

A few hours later Tony was propelling Matt across the makeshift dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just don't write weddings. I usually suck at it and it comes out sappy and stupid sounding.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony prepares for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next few chapters are for Linda123. I was stuck and the comment that Linda123 made helped me move the story along. Again all mistakes are mine. Short chapter.

It had been almost six months since Tony and Matt got married and almost as long since they started to work together. Thanksgiving was just around the corner and Tony could not wait. Matt and he had been so busy the last six months with fixing Dan’s security company that they had had very little time with friends and family.

Tony had convinced Matt to invite his family to their house for Thanksgiving dinner and Tony had invited Jimmy, Breena and Ducky. He still wasn’t ready to forgive the rest of his former friends at NCIS, but Ducky had sent a letter threw Jimmy and in it he had apologized for his behavior while Gibbs had been away and Tony had been team leader. Ducky had told Tony that he had spent time talking to Jimmy and really thinking about his behavior. He realized that he had been an ass with his behavior. He had told Tony that he wished to make amends to Tony. Tony had agreed and invited him to Thanksgiving dinner.

Matt’s mother, sister, grandparents, and several of his cousins would be coming. They had all insisted on brining part of the dinner, so all Tony had to make was the turkey. Tony was very excited, because he had never really had holiday dinners after his mother died and even before that they were small affairs as his parent’s families were mostly in other countries. Tony just hoped everything would go alright.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducky and Tony clear the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

It was Thanksgiving Day and Tony was excitedly bouncing around like an over active puppy. Matt’s family would be arriving soon and Jimmy, Breena, and Ducky would be arriving any minute. Matt decided he better get Tony to calm down or he would be exhausted before dinner was ready.

“Babe, calm down. Everything looks perfect as always.”

“Sorry…I know I’m just excited this is our first holiday together and we actually have guests.”

Matt walked over to Tony and put his head on his shoulder as he hugged him. Tony was taller than Matt by a few inches, but Matt could care less as he actually like being surrounded by Tony instead of the other way around. Not that he was a girl or anything, because he hated when people thought that he just like the feeling. It was not like he did not comfort Tony when he needed it, but he like to be comforted or maybe it was just Tony he like to be comforted by. In the past anytime he got close to someone he did not like to be smothered, but with Tony he did not mind it. It was not like Tony smothered him or anything, just that Tony was very affectionate. Matt was drawn from his musings by the doorbell. Tony pulled away from Matt, gave him a quick kiss and went to answer the door.

Matt could hear Tony greeting his friends and ushering them into the living room.

“Ducky, this is Matt. Matt Dr. Donald Mallard” Tony introduced.

“It is a pleasure to meet you my dear boy,” Ducky told Matt.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m glad you could come. Tony has been bouncing off the walls for days. Jimmy…Breena good to see you again,” Matt replied.

Jimmy nodded and Breena went to give Matt a hug.

“I have not been bouncing off the walls,” Tony shot back at Matt.

“Oh really, mister eager puppy…” before Matt could finish Tony was kissing him quiet.

“Okay you two break it up,” Jimmy laughed at his two friends.

Tony looked at his friends and blushed before he gestured for them to have a seat.

“So, Ducky how are things with you,” Tony asked?

“Good my dear boy. Thank you for having me. I know that I apologized in my letter, but I wish to offer a face to face apology. I was very angry at Jethro at the time and did not see what I was doing to you. That is not a good reason to have treated you the way I did. After I took stock of my memories I found I was not very happy with myself. I am sorry Anthony. I hope someday you will be able to fully forgive me.”

Tony sighed, “Ducky I’m not mad…never really was…I was hurt for a while. I figured out that sometimes you can love someone, but not always like what they do or how they behave. I forgave you some time ago, so let’s say we start fresh and let the past stay there. We can both try to be better people.”

“Very well, thank you Anthony,” Ducky smiled at Tony.

After that the conversation took a much lighter note. The friends spoke of what they had been doing lately and how they were looking forward to future endeavors. Tony spoke of the Christmas party he and Matt were planning and how they wanted Jimmy, Breena, and Ducky to attend. It would be the week before Christmas so Tony hoped that they could attend. They spoke for a while longer until the door rang again and Matt went to answer it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest shows up for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Matt opened the front door to find his family. He ushered them in giving hugs and kisses to the women and handshakes to the men. He felt Tony come up behind him, “Tony you know my mom, Margaret and my sister Martha.” Tony nodded to them, while Margaret enveloped Tony into a tight hug.

“Good to see you again Maggie,” Tony whispered into her ear. Martha gave him a slightly grumpy look.

“These are my grandparent’s Richard and Susan Gist and my cousin Steve and his wife Sarah Gist,” Matt finished his introductions.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Tony shook everyone’s hands and proceeded to lead them into the living room. Matt could tell Tony was nervous, but he was sure no one else would notice. Tony introduced his friends to Matt’s family and excused himself to check on the turkey.

Matt was happy to see that Ducky and his grandparents were getting along and Jimmy and Brenna were chatting with Steve and Sarah. He sat with his mom and sister to catch up since they had last seen each other. They all spoke on the phone, but it was not really the same. Tony returned and with drinks and appetizers and started chatting with everyone.

Everything was running smoothly as Tony called everyone to the dining room for dinner. They had started to pass the food around and filling their plates when they heard the doorbell. Matt and Tony looked at each other and Tony raised his eyebrow to Matt and said, “Invite someone else?”

“No, I’ll go get it. Impatient aren’t they,” Matt chuckled. When Matt opened the door he stared at an older gentleman with greying hair who smiled fell when he saw Matt.

“I’m sorry I must have the wrong house. I was looking for Anthony DiNoz…Junior there you are. Who is this,” the man said as he pushed past a stunned Matt.

“Dad, what the hell are you doing here,” Tony asked in a hushed tone?

“I came to spend Thanksgiving with you Junior. Is this a friend of yours? I’m the real Tony DiNozzo. It’s nice of you to spend Thanksgiving with Junior, but I’m sure your family is missing you,” Senior dismissed Matt.

Matt blinked, but before he could say anything Tony had grabbed his dad’s arm and was propelling him towards their home office. All Matt could hear was Tony’s hushed voice.

“Is everything alright, Matt” Margret asked?

“I don’t know. Tony’s dad showed up.”

Jimmy’s eyes went wide and he said, “This is not good.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get difficult for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Tony dragged his father into the home office and closed the door, before he spoke.

“What do you want dad?”

“I came to see you Junior, why else would I be here?”

“Money, I’m sure you finally found out that great-grandma left me money. Look dad, I have guest and I would like to get back to them. Now if you can promise to behave and not make snide comments about me you can stay for dinner, otherwise leave” Tony was not going to put up with crap from his dad anymore.

“Junior, I just want to spend the holiday with my only son,” Senior said with his usual charming smile.

“Fine,” Tony said flatly.

Tony walked his father back into the dining room and introduced him as quickly as he could. His very nice Thanksgiving was now in jeopardy. He could not really kick his dad out without a good reason, because as Tony realized he was too nice.

At first, everything was fine everyone was talking companionably and Tony thought things would work out fine.

After everyone ate and the food put away they all migrated back into the living room for after dinner conversation. Tony noticed that his dad was spending a great deal of time talking to Maggie and Martha. Cynically, Tony thought that his dad was trying to see which one would be the next Mrs. DiNozzo and then it hit Tony. His dad had no idea that Tony had gotten married. This was not going to end well Tony thought.

“So, dad where are you staying?”

Senior blinked and looked at Tony like he was an idiot, “Here of course Junior. I believe you have plenty of room. In fact, I was thinking I should stay for a while so we could spend time together.”

It was like watching a train wreck, as Tony realized too late Martha had a plan and it would not end well for Tony.

“Oh, that might not be the best idea, since Tony and Matt are still in the honeymoon stage,” Martha smiled wickedly at Tony.

Senior looked confuse as he said, “What are you talking about young lady?”

Martha gave a fake smile as she responded, “Oh…I thought you knew. This is embarrassing, Tony and Matt are married. To each other,” she emphasized.

While Martha was talking Matt and Maggie were trying to get her to shut up, but she was not having any of it.

Senior turned to Tony and asked, “Junior what is she talking about? You cannot be married to this…this…man?”

Tony sounded and looked defeated as he said, “Yeah dad I am. Matt and I got married several months ago.”

The slap to the face, when it came, was a complete surprise to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just so you all know I really, really dislike senior. I have never like the character and every time he has been on the show if want to jump into the television and slap him upside the head for his treatment of Tony. So if you area Senior fan, sorry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts Senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments are always welcome.

Tony was stunned by his father’s reaction. He figured his dad would be unhappy, but this reaction was unexpected. Tony had never seen his father loose his composure in front of others. He only did it in private and he had not done is since Tony got big enough to defend himself. Tony was not surprised by his on reaction though. What seemed like several minutes of dead quiet, was in reality only a few seconds before Tony had his father’s arm pinned behind him and he was propelling him to the front door. Tony opened the door shoved his father out it and before he shut it in his dazed fathers face he said, “Don’t even think about back here. I’m not a little kid anymore dad and I’m not going to give you the money I know you want. I don’t want to see you again and don’t even think of coming near my friends or my husband, you will not like the results.”

After Tony shut the door he felt Matt’s hand on his shoulder give him a gentle squeeze. Tony turned around took Matt’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before he headed back into the living room. Matt knew what was coming, they had discussed it already after the wedding. Tony told Matt he would be polite, but he refused to put up with any stupid manipulative shit from anyone. He was done being the door mat. Matt took a deep breath and followed Tony.

Matt could see Tony was glaring at Martha when he entered the room. Unfortunately, Martha was not getting with the program and was glaring back. Matt walked over and sat down, he did not want to get in the middle of this fight.

Tony glared at Martha before he spoke to her, “Whatever your problem with me is, you will leave it at our front door. If you can’t do that, you are not welcome in this house. I have been polite and let some comments go for Matt’s sake, but I’m done being nice about it. Get over it.” With that Tony turned and walked into the kitchen to get dessert started.

After Tony left the room Martha turned to Matt, “Are you going to let him talk to me like that?”

Matt blinked at his sister, he could feel the tension in the room he saw out of the corner of his eye Breena and Ducky leave the room toward the kitchen, he figured they were going to help Tony and get out of the line of fire. Matt was calm when he spoke, “Martha, I’m not sure what your problem is, but Tony is right. Get over it. This is our house and neither one of us want this crap in it. Ever since I introduced Tony to you, you have been nothing be mean and rude to him when you could get away with it. I don’t know what had gotten into you, but at this point I really don’t care. All I care about is that Tony is happy and does not feel compelled to be nice to bitchy people in his own house. If you can’t do that, leave I’ll call you a cab. Come one everyone dessert is probably on the table by now.”

Matt never looked back at his sister as he heard the front door close.

After all their quests left for the night, Matt dragged Tony upstairs to get ready for bed. Convincing Tony to leave the kitchen for the cleaning service that would be there tomorrow was not easy. Instead of talking, Matt started to divest Tony of his clothes. Matt could feel the tension in Tony as beginning to worry, Tony had been quiet after he confronted Martha. Matt got Tony undressed and pushed him down on the bed on his stomach. He grabbed a bottle of oil and straddle Tony’s hips and started to massage his shoulders.

Neither spoke as Matt worked on Tony’s back, he could feel Tony start to relax. Matt knew he was making progress when Tony started to hum. Matt worked his way lower and Tony went from humming to moaning, a sure sign that Tony was turned on. Matt knew that Tony had control issues and he usually did not let go very often, when he did it was spectacular. Matt figured he would play a little and see how far he could push Tony, before Tony pushed back.

Matt spent the next half hour giving Tony the most relaxing massage he could give. He figured that Tony would fall asleep soon, but then Tony flipped them so Matt was underneath him. With a feral smile on his face, “Didn’t anyone teach not to play with fire, Sweetheart?”

Matt smiled back, “Who said I didn’t want to get burned a little?”

Tony proceeded to leave Matt breathless and exhausted.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments are welcome.

Tony was looking through a file that Tom Morrow sent his in regards to a potential terrorist threat. Tony only agreed to look it over, because Morrow asked. Morrow had tried to hire Tony as soon as he found out he quit NCIS, but Tony turned him down. Morrow had approached Tony after he found out the Tony had purchased Dan’s business. Tony had agreed to work as a consultant for Homeland Security through his company.

The file that Morrow had sent him was worrying, because if what Tony was seeing was right than Ziva was either in the dark or keeping secretes from Gibbs and Vance. She was harboring someone that had defiantly committed a crime on United States soil as a foreign operative. This was not good, Tony knew that he would have to report what he found to Morrow right away.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Morrow’s private number, one of Tony’s conditions for the consulting job was he wanted direct contact with Morrow.

“DiNozzo what did you find?”

“Nothing good. It’s what you suspected. Either she doesn’t know or she is being kept in the dark, but I do know that she is keeping secretes form Gibbs and Vance” Tony answered.

“You sure about keeping secretes?”

“Yes, I found evidence that she has been passing confidential information belonging to NCIS to Mossad.”

“Damn, alright I will need a special investigator to look into this. Are you willing to take the job? You know the case and most of the people involved.”

“That probably would make me the worst choice. I could easily make evidence disappear to protect people.”

“Look, DiNozzo…Sec Nav wants you on the case and so do I. Hell the director of the FBI wants you on the case. You would report directly to the three of us.”

“Give me twelve hours and I will have an answer for you,” Tony said and hung up.

Tony wandered out of his office in search of Matt. He would not take the job without consulting his husband. He found Matt in the stables just cooling down his favorite horse. Matt turned and smiled at him “Hey, babe what’s up?”

“Matt we need to talk.”

“Alright, give me a few more minutes and we can go inside.”

Matt could tell Tony was worried, because he was biting his lip.

“What’s wrong Tony?”

Tony broke at that. He told Matt everything that he currently knew and what Morrow had asked of him. Tony was lucky, because Matt had been able to get the same level of security clearance that Tony had. Tony could not handle secrets, not after Jeanne.

When Tony finished, Matt looked at him and said “I don’t like it, but it sounds like it is necessary that you do this. Just promise that you won’t get brought in any deeper without me.”

Tony hugged Matt and whispered in his ear, “Thank you. I love you.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to NCIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thank you for all the comments, they are always welcome.

It had taken Tony two weeks to gather everything he needed to begin his official investigation. Tony refused to go in blind and he was not going to be thrown under the bus for anyone. Tony had agreed to work with an agent from the FBI, but he had insisted that it be Fornell. Tony had also insisted that Sacks not be anywhere near him.

Tony was riding in the elevator with Fornell head up to the director’s office. He figured that by the time he reached to bullpen everyone in the building would know he was back. They probably figure that he was now working for Fornell. He was not surprised when Fornell asked, “You ready for this?”

“As ready as I will ever be,” Tony replied just as the doors to the elevator opened. He was not surprised to hear Abby’s squeal as he walked off the elevator, he was happy to see that Gibbs was restraining her from rushing him. He really was not in the mood to deal with Abby right now. Tony nodded to everyone as he passed on his way up the stairs toward the director’s office with Fornell behind him.

When they reached Vance’s office they were shown right in. Vance greeted them politely, “Gentlemen, what can I do for the FBI today?”

“Actually, Director Vance this is a joint investigation between Homeland and the FBI sanctioned by the Sec Nav. In fact, you should be receiving a call from him shortly. We need to take Officer Ziva David in for questioning as well as her work computer. We will also need to shut down Agent McGee and Ms. Sciuto access to NCIS equipment.   You will also need to make certain that they do not try to hack anything or they will face charges. Make that clear to them.”

While Tony was talking to the director he could see Vance becoming more concerned by the moment. He was not sure what Vance’s response would be, but he was pretty sure that Vance would cooperate as he was a by the book guy.

“You’re with Homeland now DiNozzo?”

That was not the response that Tony was expecting. “Temporarily, I’m an independent investigator and before you ask I was requested for the job by Sec Nav.”

Vance nodded, “Very well, if you’ll follow me.”

With that they left Vance’s office and made their way down to the bullpen. He could see the question in Gibbs’s eyes when Vance explained the situation to the team. Tony caught a glimpse of fear in Ziva’s eyes when he glanced at her. Abby looked hurt and McGee just look confused.

When Ziva went to protest Tony and Fornell’s team taking her in Gibbs snapped, “Ziva. Go.”

Ziva quieted at that and went with the agents. Another agent gathered Ziva’s computer and another one went through her desk.

Tony nodded to Gibbs and Vance, turned on his heels and walked to the elevator and out of NCIS without saying one word to his former team mates.  


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thanks for the comments.

Since it was Tony’s show, so to speak, he decided to let Ziva stew before they went to talk to her. Technically, she was a foreign agent and did not have the same rights as others would. Tony also wanted to make sure that before he went to talk to her he had all the information possible, because he did not want to make a fool of himself or Fornell.

Right now Tony’s team was working on Ziva’s computer and her phone to see how much information she had passed on. Even if the information was passed on to a friendly country if the information was classified it was espionage. Fornell had sent a team of agents to her apartment to search it and find out if she had a personal computer, they were also looking for Rivkin.

Fornell had come up to Tony just as he was finishing texting Matt to let him know that he wasn’t sure when he would get home. Fornell asked, “So what’s her name?”

Tony blinked at Fornell, “Who?”

Fornell rolled his eyes, “Your girlfriend…or should I say wife? I see a ring there.”

Tony bit his lip before he spoke he was not sure how Fornell would take it, “Actually, his name is Matt.”

It was hilarious the way Fornell’s eyes went wide at Tony’s declaration, but before they could continue the conversation they were receiving reports of gun fire at Ziva’s apartment and unconfirmed reports of a potential explosion.

By the time Tony and Fornell made it to Ziva’s apartment it had been confirmed that there had been an explosion one agent was in critical condition the other one was dead. Rivkin was unaccounted for.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Love the comments. If you find any mistakes please let me know. I hate mistakes (pet peeve).

Tony was on a video call with Morrow and Sec Nav about the situation with Rivkin, but his mind was on Matt at the moment. Tony really hoped that Rivkin had not gotten wind of who was after him, because he did not want Matt in the middle of this situation. Tony was trying to get permission to bring not only Matt in, but also Fornell’s daughter Emily and his ex-wife Diane. Tony had already warned Matt to keep an eye out for anyone he did not know coming to their house, but it would make Tony feel better if he had Matt within his reach.

Morrow and Sec Nav agreed that it would be for the best until they knew the whole situation to bring the three in. Emily and Diane would go to a safe house, but because Matt had security clearance and worked with Tony he could join him at the Hoover building.

“Fornell,” Tony barked.

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah, how do you want to play it” he asked? Since it was Fornell’s family he figured it was only fair that the man had a say in how they were protected.

Fornell hesitated before he answered, because there were only so many people he truly trusted with his family’s safety, “I want to bring Gibbs in on this. I know that he might have loyalty to Ziva, but he would protect my daughter with his life.”

Ironically, Tony had been thinking the same thing. “Call him and read him in,” Tony ordered and he walked away to call Matt. Tony was going to get Matt himself, because he was not going to take any chances.

“Sweetheart, I need you pack your go bag for a few days. I’ll be there shortly to get you and I need your help with this case.”

Matt was silent for a moment, “Alright, I’ll be ready when you get here.”

Tony smiled he was not surprised that Matt figured Tony would come get him. He turned to find Fornell staring at him, “Did you get ahold of Gibbs?”

“Yeah, I filled him in as much as I could and he agreed to get Emily and Diane. You know he is going to want the whole story eventually.”

“He’ll get it,” Tony snapped and headed out to pick Matt up, with Fornell on his heels.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistake are mine. I hope this doesn't seem to far out there. Thanks for the comments and the kudos.

Tony was tired, it had been a long day and they were still no closer to finding Rivkin. He and Fornell were getting ready to question Ziva in a few minutes. He really did not think it was going to go well. He wanted Matt watching the questioning to see if he could get a read on Ziva.

“There you are,” Tony said as he came up behind Matt hugging him from behind and kissing his neck.

Matt pulled away from Tony and narrowed his eyes at him. “Tony,” he said warningly.

“Sorry Matt…I just missed you. I know that when you are in work mode he don’t like me being affectionate. Forgive me?”

“Forgiven, so when are you interviewing her?”

“Soon as Fornell gets here.”

“I’m here,” Fornell said.

“Okay, let’s get this over.”

Fornell and Tony entered the room where they had put Ziva. Tony could see that Ziva was tired and now she looked angry.

“Ziva,” Tony greeted. Fornell just nodded.

“Tony, what is this about” Ziva angrily answered?

“It is about Michael Rivkin and the information that you passed on to your father.”

Tony knew that Ziva was good, she did not even blink when he told her. She gave her most seductive smile and said, “What do you want to know about Michael?”

“Don’t play games Ziva, where would he go Ziva if he had to run?”

“Michael would not need to run. He is my boyfriend Tony, jealous?”

Tony chuckled before he responded, “No, Ziva I’m not. We know that Rivkin is here on direct orders from your father. Did you know that shortly after two agents went to your apartment, he killed on and left the second for dead?”

“I don’t believe you, besides how would I know? I have been here the entire time,” she snapped.

“Temper, temper Ziva. Oh by the way your apartment was blown up. Gas leak.”

Ziva just sat looking angry.

“Nothing to say,” Fornell asked?

Ziva just glared at him.

Tony had hoped that Ziva would come to her own defense, but it looked like that would not happen. “Ziva you know what is going to happen now? When we find Rivkin he will be charged with murder and you will be sent back home to your father. That was the deal made, we get Rivkin your father gets you. Is that what you want?”

“Do I have a choice? I think that this is what you have always wanted Tony. You resented me, that Gibbs trusted me right away. I also know that you are jealous of any boyfriend I have had,” Ziva huffed.

Tony gave Ziva a sad smile, but replied “No Ziva you don’t have a choice. This is not what I always wanted. As for Gibbs, I’m the only agent that Gibbs offered a job. He offered Kate a job, because we both agreed on her and McGee was my choice. You were push on us by Jenny and I defiantly didn’t trust you then, but you know what Ziva I always treated you like a partner. As for being jealous…well I’m married Ziva. I really don’t need you or want you. Fornell if she can’t help us find Rivkin get her on a plane to her father. I’m done.” With that Tony got up and left the room.

Fornell had never seen Ziva look so shocked. He asked her again if she knew where Rivkin could be, but she would not say anything. He was escorting her out of the room to hand her off to other agents for transport, when she stopped him.

“What is it,” he asked?

“Who is that with Tony?”

Fornell smiled, “Oh…that is Matt Tony’s husband.” Fornell really enjoyed watching Ziva’s jaw drop in shock. He handed her off to the other agents, while she was still trying to find her voice.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. Thank you for the interest.

Tony was looking forward to crawling into his own bed for the first time in a week and half. He was also looking forward to seeing Matt. It felt like it had been months since they had seen each other. They had finally tracked down Rivkin; unfortunately he did not wish to come in peacefully and forced their hand. In the end Tony’s shot had been the one to take Rivkin down. Vance was not a happy camper about that, he had even tried to force Tony to accompany him and Gibbs to Israel to meet with Director David. Tony politely declined. It had helped to have Morrow, the FBI director, and Sec Nav on his side, they had told Vance that Director David should be happy he got his daughter back after everything that had happened.

To Tony’s surprise Gibbs had not sided with Ziva, but had told Vance to let it go. Gibbs had looked at Tony with such sadness in his eyes and Tony did not know what to make of it. Tony had not had time to talk to anyone at NCIS about anything yet. He knew that he had come back into their lives he would eventually get confronted by them. He figured that Abby would be first and she would drag poor McGee along for the ride. Gibbs on the other hand would probably wait for Tony to find him.

Right now Tony really did not care. All he wanted was his nice soft bed with Matt in it. Tony walked up the stairs and headed into their bedroom where he found Matt sound asleep. Tony divested himself of his clothes and crawled into bed pulling Matt against his chest. Tony was asleep in seconds.

Tony woke to find the shower running, when he glanced at the clock it read way past time to get up. He rolled out of bed found something to wear and headed downstairs to make coffee and breakfast. A short time later Matt wandered into the kitchen and found Tony fussing with breakfast.

“Hey, babe what time did you get in last night?”

“Late, I had to finish up some paper work before I left, but I’m all done now.”

“Good, I’m not sure if I want to ever be involved with that type of thing again.”

“Sweetheart, you know I know how to take care of myself.”

“I know that Tony, that…now I understand why you left NCIS. I guess until now I just didn’t get what really could have happened. Yes, I know that noting did happen, but it really could have. Sorry, I’m being melodramatic here,” Matt gave a nervous laugh.

“Come here,” Tony beckoned Matt. As soon as Matt was near Tony pulled him into a tight hug. “I did not like having to worry that someone was going to come after you. I wasn’t sure, but I did not want to take a chance. I want you to know that I’m not going back to that life. You are what I want now. Okay?”

“Yeah…Okay,” Matt said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Gibbs doesn't come off to OOC here. All mistakes are mine. Comments are welcome.

Life had quieted down for Tony and Matt after Tony’s assignment was done. Both Morrow and the FBI director had offered Tony a job, he turned them both down. He really did want to enjoy his time with Matt. The best thing that had come out of the situation was that Matt had agreed to take some time and start to travel with Tony. It was not like either of them really needed to work so he figured they could see some sights and places he always want to.

Matt and Tony were looking over travel options when the doorbell rang. Matt went to get it while Tony decided they needed more coffee and cake for their discussion. When Matt opened the door he was surprised to find an older man with salt and pepper hair and startling blue eyes that were hard.

“May I help you,” Matt asked?

“Here to see DiNozzo. Is he in?”

Matt was pretty sure that this man was Gibbs and if he budged an inch he would be inside the house faster than he could blink.

“Tony, someone is here to see you” Matt shouted; he did not want to shut the door in this guy’s face or leave to find Tony so this was his best option.

“Yeah…yeah I’m coming. Who is it? Oh…Bos…Gibbs” Tony said in disbelief.

“May I come in DiNozzo? Or would you prefer this conversation on your front door steps?”

“Yeah, sure Gibbs come in, sweetheart…” before Tony had finished his sentence Matt was letting him know he would be in their office working.

Tony did not miss Gibbs’ eyes get larger when he called Matt sweetheart. Tony figured the news that he was married to a man would have made the rounds, but apparently Gibbs had not heard it yet.

“Coffee Gibbs” Tony offered.

“Yeah,” Gibbs said and followed Tony into the kitchen.

“So what do you want Gibbs. I could tell by your reaction that you didn’t know about Matt, so you aren’t here to congratulate me,” Tony laughed.

“You’re right. I wanted to talk to you about why you left NCIS and this whole Ziva thing. I had hoped we could clear the air between us. Shit, DiNozzo I’m not good at this crap. I thought a lot about what you wrote in your letter. I just didn’t know what to say to make things right or honestly if you would listen to me. I’m sorry Tony for everything. I really didn’t notice how I changed after Kate joined the team. I pushed you away and was harder on you, because I knew you could take it. That still doesn’t make it right.”

Tony just stared at Gibbs in amazement, “Wow, um…I don’t really know what to say. Drink your coffee before it gets cold. Look Gibbs I didn’t just leave because of how things were on the team. Yes they may have played a part in it, but the main reason I left was Matt. I didn’t want to leave him alone because I got killed. I also was tired of playing the clown. I know that you never asked me to, but I knew that Kate needed to be pushed if she was going to be a better investigator. I just continued it with McGee because he needed the same thing. I should have stopped it when Ziva came, but Ziva wasn’t an investigator and she needed to learn how. I…thank you for the apology,” Tony finished.

Gibbs gave Tony a quick smile, “So I guess there is very little chance you will come back to NCIS now.”

“Yeah, no…I don’t want to leave Matt alone. I…” Tony took a deep breath before he continued, “I love him Gibbs, so damn much that it hurts at times.”

Gibbs gave Tony a sad smile, “Been there Tony, if you have that don’t let anything or one take it from you, not even me.” With that Gibbs put his coffee cup down and walked over to Tony and gave him a slap on the back of the head. “For old time sake,” he shrugged.

Tony was laughing as he walked Gibbs to the door. Before Tony could stop himself he invited Gibbs for Sunday dinner with Ducky, Fornell, Jimmy, and Breena. To his surprise he said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Gibbs and Tony to make up. I sort of think this is the start of it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all mistakes are mine. Comments are welcome.

It was not until Tony had gotten back from taking Matt on a month long trip to Europe that Abby finally confronted him. It was a Saturday afternoon when his doorbell rang. Matt was out riding, leaving Tony to putter around the house. He was not surprised to see Abby on his door steps, Gibbs and Jimmy had warned him that she had been gathering a head of steam.

“Abby,” he greeted.

“Tony,” she said shortly as she pushed past him into the house.

Before Tony could say anything she rounded on him, poking him in the chest with her finger, “Why Tony? Why would you do that to Ziva? Why did you leave NCIS? I thought we were family…and family does not do things like this. You left me…I mean us…you left us Tony and then you sent Ziva back to her father and…and…”

Tony stopped her before she could go any farther in her speech.

“Abby, first off I will not let you continue to poke at me. Second if you want to know why stop talking and listen for once.”

When Tony got a nod from Abby, albeit an angry nod, he continued “I left NCIS for me. I left because I found someone who I wanted to spend my life with and I knew the job would eventually get in the way of that. I did not want you to find me right away; because I know you, you would have tried to co-op my relationship and I wanted it to work. I have someone in my life that loves me, for me and no other reason. As for Ziva, that was Ziva’s doing. If she had been upfront with Gibbs she probably would still be here. She lied Abby, she committed espionage we could not trust her to stay at NCIS or any government agency. Uh…let me finish, now if you can’t except my choices and respect them than I don’t need or want you in my life.”

“But Tony,” Abby whined “Who is this woman you are with? What’s her name? We should make certain she is good enough for you.”

“Abby,” Tony sighed he really wanted to ask Abby if she wanted some cheese with her whine, “First off, it is none of your business who I’m with. Second, his name is Matt and we are married. I am happy for the first time in a very long time, you are not going to make me change my mind. I know that you don’t like change, but change is inevitable. Now if you want to be friends again we can work on that, but it will take time for me to let you back in like before and it might not ever happen. I love you Abby, but I don’t always like your behavior. Before you answer, talk to Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs.”

With that Tony propelled Abby to the front door and gently pushed her out and shut it. That could have gone worse Tony thought.


	37. Chapter 37

Abby walked like a zombie out to her car. She could not believe Tony talked to her like that and he was married. To a man, but Tony had never mentioned that he like guys. If he had Abby could have set him up with some really nice men she knew. She had always thought he was only into women. Abby’s whole world was turning upside down and she was not sure who to talk to about it.

Abby got in her car and started driving, she did not even realize she was headed to Gibbs’ house until she stopped in front of it. She figured that Gibbs would be on her side like always. Tony was just being mean. She found herself in Gibbs’ basement.

“Hey, Abbs.”

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. Guess what I talked to Tony and he was so mean…and,” before she could finish Gibbs was stopping her.

“Okay, Abby slow down and tell me exactly what Tony told you.”

So, Abby did. She told him all the mean things Tony said to her. That he did want her in his life and that he never mentioned that he like to date guys. Abby still thought she could have found someone better for Tony. Who was this guy, how could he be good enough for her Tony if she did not have a hand in picking him.

Gibbs signed, “Abby, Tony does what you in his life, but he wants a friend not someone who wants to dictate his life to him. Abbs, I love…you have a great big heart, but you have a habit of wanting things your way and when Tony finally found happiness he did not want you to intrude upon it. If Tony is truly your friend, you will be happy for him just as he is. Also, you should meet Matt before you pass judgment on him. Now want to help me with the boat?”

Abby nodded. Well if Gibbs would not take her side then maybe she could talk to Ducky and Jimmy. McGee definitely would take her side. For now though she would help Gibbs with his boat, that way she could spend time with one of her favorite people and maybe convince him of her point of view later.

Abby spent the rest of the day with Gibbs. She was not able to talk to the others until Monday morning, unfortunately for her Jimmy and Ducky said the same things as Gibbs. Well that was alright because Timmy would side with her.

When McGee came into her lab for the results of some lab tests she cornered him. She told him every mean thing Tony said to her. She also told him about this Matt person and how he could not be right for her Tony. She also told him about how Gibbs, Jimmy, and Ducky took Tony’s side. She was pouting by the end.

McGee blinked at all the new information he received from Abby. He really did not know how to respond. He did love Abby like a sister, but she could be pushy and really hated change.

“Abbs, I think I need to process all this information. You might be right about everything, alright. I got to get back to work before Gibbs finds me. See you later, Abbs.” McGee figured he could just avoid Abby for a few days and she would move on to something new.

Abby smiled to herself, McGee would side with her and then the others would see she was right.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

It did not work out for Abby as she had planned, because Matt decided to take things into his own hand. He had watched Tony get depressed after Abby’s visit, because as much as Tony many have changed he still needed approval of the people he considered friends and family. Abby was one of those people that Tony had let in years ago and Matt did not think Tony could let her go yet. He also was pretty sure that Abby had potential to be better even if it would take some work on his part. He knew from the others that Abby had a big heart, but really hated change and Matt was change. In an effort to fix things, Matt made plans to take Abby to lunch even if she did not know it.

Matt had convinced Jimmy and Ducky to take Abby to lunch, so that Matt could meet her. He knew that Abby would be resistant to him, but he also could charm people if he wanted. He figured if he found some common ground with Abby she would start to like him. He also believed that if she saw that he did not want to keep Tony from his old friend, he would win some points with her. The only thing that had him concerned was that she needed to acknowledge the things she did to hurt him. That might be were things fell apart.

Matt arrived at the restaurant shortly after the other three. When he was shown to the table he could see that Abby would be a tough nut to crack.

“Jimmy, Ducky,” her greeted.

“Matt,” Jimmy said.

“Matthew, my dear boy this is Abigail Sciuto,” Ducky introduced them.

“Abby, I’m Matt Gist Tony’s husband. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he gave her his best smile.

“Nice to meet you,” she replied coldly.

Jimmy, Ducky and Matt chatted with each other after they had ordered lunch. Matt spoke mostly of Tony and his recent habit of baking. Matt had figured out early on that when Tony was upset he would start to bake massive amounts of food.

“If I don’t find someone to take some of it off our hands soon both Tony and I will start to gain weight.”

“I didn’t know Tony baked,” Abby said.

“Oh…yes Anthony is a wonderful baker and cook. You really should come to one of our Sunday dinners Abigail. I am certain that both Anthony and Matthew would love to have you,” Ducky responded.

Matt smiled at Abby, he could see that she was starting to crack. “Abby I would love to get to know you better and I know that Tony really does miss you, but you have to understand something.” Matt waited until she nodded before he continued, “Tony is not going to let you guilt trip him or walk all over him, so if you think that you can worm your way back into his life and convince him to dump me it is not going to happen. I would like to be friend with you, but you will have to be the one to want it. Do you think you can do this for Tony? I get that change is hard for you Abby, but not all change is bad. Just maybe you can make a new friend.” With that Matt finished his lunch and left. He hoped she would come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby to over the top?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Matt was disappointed, but not surprised that Abby did not show up for dinner on Sunday. Everyone had agreed to not let Tony know they had invited her, just in case she did not show. They all still had a great dinner with the usual group. Jimmy, Brenna, Gibbs, Ducky, and Fornell. Ducky had brought his new lady friend and Fornell had Emily that weekend so she was there as well. Tony had been trying to fix Gibbs up with an old friend of his, but Gibbs had been adamant that he was done dating. Tony just figured on day he would invite his friend and let the chips fall where they may.

Since Matt had not had success with Abby yet, he decided to try his luck with McGee. Tony still had hope that McGee would change, but he had yet to approach Tony about anything. Matt figured that McGee did not know how and he figured to could help with that. He also thought if he could get McGee on Tony’s side than Abby would eventual have to see that she was not right.

While Tony was away for a few days dealing with situation for Morrow, Matt invited McGee over for coffee. It also gave him an excuse to get rid of some of Tony’s baking frustration. Matt could not eat much more of it, he had taken to giving it away to everyone he knew. Matt had also invited Jimmy, Ducky, Gibbs and Fornell. Well, Fornell came for the baked goods and Gibbs came for the coffee. Somehow since Tony and Gibbs buried the hatchet he would find Gibbs at their house more often than not. Matt knew they were working on something secret, he just hoped that it would not be something that got Tony back into NCIS.

Jimmy, Ducky, Gibbs and Fornell were there when McGee showed up. Matt opened the door, smiled at him and said, “You must be Tim McGee, and I’m Matt Gist Tony’s husband.”

“Yeah…um is Tony here?”

“No, he had to go out of town, but the others are here. Come in please.”

Matt could tell that McGee was confused, but he came in anyway. Matt showed him into the living room. He saw McGee’s eyes briefly widen when he saw who the others were.

“McGee,” Gibbs and Fornell greeted.

“Timothy,” Ducky said.

Jimmy nodded and handed McGee a cup of coffee. McGee sat down next to him, but he looked as if someone said boo he would jump out of his skin.

“So Tim, can I call you Tim” Matt asked? Tim nodded to him so Matt continued, “I thought it might be a good idea to talk to you, since out of everyone you are the only one that had not contacted Tony.”

McGee not sure how to respond to that asked, “Why would I contact Tony?”

“No reason, just thought you might want to clear the air with him now that you knew he was receptive,” Matt replied in his best diplomatic voice. He could tell the others were annoyed with McGee’s attitude; however, McGee did not seem to notice it. They spent the rest of the afternoon in pleasant, but meaningless conversation. After everyone left Matt figured he was not going to get anywhere with Abby or McGee. He just hoped Tony would be fine with their attitudes.

When Tony got home the next day, he appeared to be his old self again. Matt was grateful for that, so was his waist line.

Matt was still in bed when Tony got home. Tony could not wait to see him again, it had been only a day since he left, but it felt like weeks. Tony slipped into bed with him kissing his neck and cuddling up behind him.

“Morning sweetheart.”

“Mmmmmm….morning Tony. Good trip?”

“All taken care of, job done. Missed you.”

Matt rolled over so he could kiss Tony. The kiss turned heated and before Matt knew it he was under Tony naked really enjoying his morning wake up call.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

It had been several months since Matt had tried to get Abby and McGee to see Tony as anything different. Tony had bounce back from his disappointment with flare. He started to hang out with Gibbs more and Matt would have been jealousy if Tony had not finally gotten Gibbs to agree to a date with his friend. Of course, Tony had forgot to mention to Gibbs that his friend was a man about ten years younger than Gibbs, named David.

To everyone’s surprise Gibbs did not kill Tony, but he did worn him not to do it again. Of course, Gibbs was still seeing David a month later. No one quite knew what to make of it. David was not a permanent fixture at Sunday dinners. Matt had just shook his head at Tony and told him he was lucky.

Matt could not figure out what Tony and Gibbs were up to, but Tony had promise to show him as soon as he was ready. One morning Tony dragged Matt out of the house for a drive, when they pulled up to a large warehouse Matt figured Tony was ready to show him his secret.

What Tony showed him was not what Matt would have ever guessed. When they walked in Gibbs was waiting with David to show Matt around.

“Tony, what is this?”

“This,” Tony motioned to the surrounding area, “is me wanting to do something good with the money I have. With Gibbs’ help we put together a non-profit organization that will help bring skilled people to teach kids at risk. We have wood working, metal shop, auto, cooking skills, finance skills, business programs, you name it we got it. Our volunteers are a mix of veterans and non-veterans. David is going to run it and Gibbs will volunteer when he can, but he also help find people to fill needed skill slots. We are working with the juvenile courts and police departments in the surrounding areas to get the kids as soon as we can. We know we can’t change everyone, but if we can help some it will be worth it. I thought you might want to help out where you could.”

The kiss when it came was totally expected and completely toe curling.

The End…for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I hope it does not come off as corny. If no one caught it yet, Matt's passion is working with troubled kids. Tony gives him something he had wanted to do, but never could get off the ground. I'm not done with these guys yet, but this story is done. I plan on doing another story in this universe so we get to see more of Matt and Tony in the future. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I will start the next one, I have several other stories that I want to get out first, but I have kind of gotten attached to this Tony so I will revisit him. Thanks for your time.


End file.
